


Airtight

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Sonny accidentally opens Rafael's mail.





	Airtight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawyerboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerboyfriends/gifts).



> I know this isn't necessarily for everyone, but pwease no judgement and I swear the next one won't be such a... _niche_ kink. Thanks to [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza) and [EliDeetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz) for betaing ♥

“You’re home!” Sonny greeted him from the couch with one of his trademark grins. “How was work?”

“Long,” Rafael pulled a face, then waved the paper bag he was carrying at Sonny. “I didn't feel like cooking, I hope chinese is okay?”

“ _Ooohh_ ,” Sonny hopped to his feet and relieved his boyfriend of the greasy bag of takeout. “Orange chicken?”

“Orange chicken,” Rafael confirmed with a smile. “Wanna grab some plates for me?”

“Oh, uh,” Sonny grabbed something off the counter as he set the plates down. “I opened your mail by accident, sorry! I thought it was the new stylus I ordered.” He handed over a sealed plastic bag containing a small metal rod, contoured into a grip for a hand slightly smaller than Sonny’s, on what appeared to be a keyring.

“That’s a federal crime, you know.” Rafael turned it over in his palm and grinned, handing it back to Sonny. “I’d prosecute, but I actually got that for you.”

“Oh, I don’t need...” Sonny was visibly confused, but trying not to be ungrateful.

“Well, to use on you, technically,” Rafael amended, trying to alleviate Sonny’s confusion.

Sonny’s eyes flicked back and forth between the toy in his hand and Rafael for a moment before he spoke again. “To use on _me_?"

“Not if you don’t want me to!” Rafael raised his hands in a pacifying gesture. “You can use it on me if you want,” he winked, “or just watch.”

“I carry a gun, Raf, why would I need one of these?”

“You carry...” Rafael trailed off in realization. “Sonny, what do you think this is?”

“Self defense keychain. We have to confiscate them all the time at the precinct, and...” Sonny looked accusingly at Rafael, whose shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. “ _What_?”

“It’s not--” Rafael interrupted himself with a snort, and struggled to continue. “Remember when I said I was going to get you some new toys?”

“Yeah.”

Rafael raised his eyebrows, and gestured to the keychain that Sonny was holding.

“Oh!” Sonny looked relieved for a moment, then confused again, then a bit insulted. “Raf, I can take your dick, I’m not _that_ tight.”

“That’s not for your ass, Sonny.”

Sonny opened his mouth and immediately snapped it shut again, eyes widening. “ _Oh._ ”

Rafael watched with mild amusement as Sonny’s hand moved to his fly, shielding himself in an almost protective gesture. Sonny examined the toy in his hand for a minute, then pressed his palm tighter against his zipper, closing a fist around his hardening cock and giving himself a few lazy strokes.

"You said...” he paused, blushing under Rafael’s stare, and licked his lips. “You said I could watch?”

Rafael was visibly taken aback by his forwardness, but quickly nodded his assent and reached for Sonny’s waist, pulling him in for a rough kiss.

Sonny moaned against Rafael’s mouth, shifting his weight forward and crowding the lawyer against the countertop, pressing his growing erection hard into Rafael’s thigh. His efforts were rewarded immediately; a warm hand shoved down the back of his pants, two fingers lightly teasing him, and he moaned again.

Between his boyfriend biting at his lower lip and the hand spreading his ass, it was all Sonny could do to restrain himself from dropping to his knees on the kitchen floor and sucking Rafael off right then and there. His curiosity somehow won, though, and he took a half step back, breathing heavily.

Rafael looked up at Sonny; raised an eyebrow. “Bedroom?”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Sonny eagerly nodded and turned, stumbling blindly into the coffee table as he stripped out of his shirt on the way. Rafael quickly helped himself to a few wonton strips, carelessly shoving the takeout into the fridge, and followed close behind, careful not to trip over the trail of Sonny’s hastily shed clothing.

Rafael came up behind him and grabbed playfully at Sonny’s bare ass, then gave him a gentle shove towards the bed. Sonny plopped himself down and scooted towards the headboard, watching as Rafael shrugged off his suspenders and started on his buttons, slowly unfastening his shirt.

Free of his button down, Rafael fished the lube out of the nightstand and settled on the bed next to Sonny, tugging the pillows out from under his head and pushing them under his hips instead. He held out a palm to Sonny, who obediently handed over the toy and rolled onto his side, hand still tight around his cock and wide blue eyes following Rafael’s every move.

Rafael stuck the toy between his lips, freeing a hand to clumsily tug at the button on his pants. He thumbed at it for a moment, finally pushing the button through the hole, and worked the zipper open as best he could, wiggling his hips a bit to push both pants and underwear down just far enough to free his erection. He was fully hard already, cock lying heavy against his lower stomach - Sonny pinning him to the kitchen counter like that had had a bigger effect on him than he’d care to admit.  _That certainly warranted exploring, but not right now._

“You really like me, huh,” Sonny grinned, leaning in to push Rafael’s undershirt up his ribs, kissing his way up the newly exposed skin.

Rafael shifted the steel rod to the corner of his mouth so he could speak properly. “You're --” he broke off with a hiss as Sonny licked at his nipple, his back arching up against the wet heat of Sonny’s mouth. “You're alright, I guess.”

“Just alright?” Sonny easily flipped himself over, straddling Rafael’s thigh and bending down to kiss the inside of his hip, just below his cock.

Rafael twitched, then moaned as Sonny caught his erection on his tongue and sucked lightly. “Okay,” he smiled and traced Sonny’s jaw with a thumb, “I really like you.”

Sonny let Rafael slip from his mouth and grinned. “Thought so.” He rolled off of the lawyer and flopped back onto the bed, lazily tugging at his own cock as he watched Rafael do the same.

Rafael worked at himself for a moment, strokes rougher but slower than Sonny’s, before he popped the bottle in his hand open, the snap of the plastic cap deafening in the quiet bedroom. He didn’t have to turn his head to know that Sonny was watching, and he held his cock steady with one hand while he slowly drizzled a generous amount of lube onto himself, letting it drip down his shaft and over his fingers purely for his boyfriend’s enjoyment.

Sonny watched hungrily as Rafael carefully spread the lube over himself with three fingers, paying extra attention to the head of his cock. The lawyer passed a slick thumb roughly over his own slit once, then again, and Sonny moaned before he could stop himself, immediately reddening at his vocal reaction.

“Wait,” Sonny spoke up, “can I...” his voice was hesitant but determined, and Rafael had to smile. “Will you use it on me?”

Rafael propped himself up on an elbow and looked Sonny over appraisingly, the toy hanging from his lips catching the light with every movement. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Sonny nodded, reaching for the lube, “I wanna see what it feels like.”

Rafael grabbed the small plastic bottle before Sonny could and pushed himself to his knees, his cock slick, bobbing heavily between his legs as he settled between Sonny’s thighs. He snapped the bottle open again and carefully squeezed a stripe of lube down the underside of Sonny’s erection, tossing the bottle aside when he was satisfied with the results.

“You’ll tell me if you need me to stop?”

“Yeah,” Sonny nodded, then swore as Rafael pushed his hips forward and wrapped a hand around both of them, rutting hard against Sonny.

“What’s the safeword?”

“Mac -- _fuck,_ ” Sonny groaned, Rafael rocking towards him again, their cocks slick, warm in his palm. “Macaroni,” he managed, “you’re gonna --  _shit,_ Rafael, I’m not gonna last if you keep this up.”

Rafael backed off with an impish grin, releasing his grip and giving Sonny a moment to cool down, taking the opportunity to pull his undershirt off. He tugged the white t-shirt over his head to find his boyfriend openly staring, and he bent over to gently kiss his stomach, smiling against Sonny’s skin.

“What?” He asked, straightening up again and gripping Sonny’s thighs to pull him closer. “You see something you like?”

His tone was joking but confident; Sonny felt himself twitch at the combination, and Rafael’s grin widened.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the lawyer winked, palming at Sonny’s balls before wrapping a hand around his cock again.

Sonny let his head fall back onto the pillow with a moan as Rafael’s fist closed around him, slowly pumping, thumb working the head of his cock. Rafael was gentle, attentive, carefully spreading lube over his tip and paying close attention to his slit. When he was finally satisfied, he planted a kiss at the base of Sonny’s slicked-up cock before settling back on his hips and pulling the steel rod from his lips.

“You sure you want this?” He asked again, free hand resting on Sonny’s thigh.

Sonny watched the strand of saliva connecting Rafael’s lower lip and the small, shiny toy stretch, then snap, and he nodded.

Rafael leaned over and kissed Sonny again, right at the base of his sternum, and then again, and again, working his way down to just above where Sonny’s cock was resting on his stomach. Rafael took him in his hand, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend’s face for any signs of discomfort, and slowly ran the ribbed toy up the underside of Sonny’s erection.

Sonny shivered at the light, teasing touch, goosebumps racing down his legs, and he opened his mouth to ask Rafael to do that again. And then his mind went blank, all thoughts of asking Rafael to do _anything_ gone, because something was prodding at his slit, stretching him the tiniest bit as Rafael teased him open. He barely had time to gasp before it was inside him, and he squirmed a bit, trying to get accustomed to the foreign sensation.

Rafael waited for his hips to still before letting another inch slide into his cock, and Sonny moaned out loud this time, hands fisting tight in the sheets. The lawyer doubled over between Sonny’s legs to kiss at his balls, gently drawing one into his mouth, then both, and Sonny’s back arched. Rafael tongued at him for a moment before he tightened his lips and sucked, releasing the toy at the same time and letting it drop all the way into Sonny’s cock.

“ _Fuck,_ Raf --” Sonny’s hips would’ve bucked up off the bed if Rafael hadn’t thrown a forearm over his stomach, pinning him down.

Rafael slowly pulled away, teasing the underside of Sonny’s sac as he let his balls slide from his mouth. “Try not to squirm,” he pressed a kiss to the inside of Sonny’s thigh, then bit lightly at him, eliciting a quiet moan. “Unless you want a new piercing.”

“Oh, _now_ you tell me?” Sonny’s head shot up off the pillow and he glared at Rafael, who shrugged innocently and stuck his tongue out, slowly licking up Sonny’s shaft in an obscene display.

Sonny’s head fell back again and his whole body tightened in an effort to stay still as Rafael reached the head of his cock, kissing and sucking gently at where Sonny was stretched around the toy. Rafael flipped the ring upwards for better access, working roughly right under Sonny’s sensitive head, just the way he liked, before licking at his open slit.

Sonny gasped at the feeling of the lawyer’s tongue pressing against him; against the stainless rod, and he dug his fingers into Rafael’s shoulder, hips rocking lightly up against his mouth. Rafael pulled the flared head of Sonny’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly, licking at the underside, and slowly pushed himself down, taking as much as he could without putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on the toy.

He was pleasantly surprised when Sonny threaded fingers into his hair, making a fist and holding Rafael’s head in place, slowly pushing his cock further into his mouth. He felt the steel ring press against the back of his throat and Sonny suddenly stopped with a gasp, pulling back and pushing forward again.

 _He liked the little bit of extra pressure,_ Rafael realized, and his cock throbbed hard between his legs. He swatted Sonny’s hand away from his head and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the bed as he pulled away again. Sonny whined at the loss, then cut himself off with a loud groan as Rafael’s head bobbed forward, taking Sonny all the way to the back of his throat again. He worked up to a slow, steady rhythm, making sure he could feel the ring right before he pulled away, over and over.

Sonny’s hips rocked up to meet Rafael every time, and his arms slowly tensed in the lawyer’s tight grip as his knuckles turned white against the grey sheets. “ _God_ , Raf,” he moaned, “I’m so fucking close.”

Rafael pulled away again, carefully catching the ring between his teeth and pulling the rod a few inches out of Sonny’s cock before letting go and straightening up. Sonny shuddered as the toy slid back into him, and he looked up at Rafael kneeling between his legs.

“Please,” his blue eyes were wide, his entire body tight, trembling with the effort of holding back. “Please let me come, Raf.”

Rafael wrapped warm hands around Sonny’s thighs and pulled him into his lap, slick, hard cock running temptingly over Sonny’s exposed hole.

“ _Oh_ ,” Sonny gasped, briefly tightening at the unexpected contact; the mix of lube and precome slick where the lawyer had brushed against him. “ _Jesus._ ”

He looked up at Rafael in time to see him close a fist around his own cock and stroke hard, running two fingers over his thick head. Rafael pulled his fingers away, shiny, and dragged them slowly over Sonny’s ass, watching him tighten again, then relax. Rafael rubbed at him for a moment, rough and careless, then slipped a finger inside, groaning at the feeling of Sonny around him.

“Rafael,” Sonny whined, “come _on_.” He wriggled in Rafael’s lap in search of his cock, trying in vain to shove himself onto Rafael, to take him. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Rafael shook his head and pushed a second fingertip into Sonny. “I want you to come just like this so I can watch.”

Sonny bit his lip at Rafael’s authoritative tone and nodded, then swore as he was rewarded with the lawyer’s fingers pushing deeper into him. Rafael’s free hand closed around Sonny’s cock and he stroked him lightly, then tightened his grip with no warning.

Sonny cried out as Rafael pumped his cock hard, suddenly able to feel every ridge and valley of the rod inside of him, and he wrapped a leg around Rafael’s waist, pulling himself further onto the two long fingers in his ass. It felt as though his shaft was being worked from the inside and the outside at the same time, and Sonny was breathing hard, doing his best to fuck himself on Rafael’s hand.

Rafael bent both fingers up towards Sonny’s stomach and that was it; he came with a shout, wondering too late if it was okay to finish with something inside of him like that. He groaned in both pleasure and relief a second later as the toy slid out of him, immediately followed by more come than he knew he had in him.

Rafael stroked him through his orgasm and slid his hand carefully from Sonny’s ass, watching as an aftershock sent more come dripping down over his fingers. He licked his hand clean and crawled up the bed next to an exhausted, trembling Sonny, who promptly curled up on his chest. Rafael rubbed slow circles into his back as his breathing slowed and his shakes calmed down.

“Christ,” a very relaxed Sonny muttered against Rafael’s neck, “I don’t think I've ever come that much in my _life_.”

“Go get cleaned up,” Rafael laughed, swatting at his ass. “There’s some orange chicken with your name on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
